The Story Tells
by Sticky-Sweet.Lips
Summary: A short story only three chapters , about the stages of a love story, not a epic love one, not a tragic one, just one... theirs. It all started with those Green Eyes, and it all ends with her missing him. SasuxSaku


**Hey guys! I was studying when I found myself daydreaming, and imagine these events; of course I was the leading lady ahaha. So I abandoned every commitment to studying I had in myself and started to write this. I decided it would be a short story only three chapters.**

**So if you are reading this... Enjoy it please.**

**Note: I was in a hurry when I wrote this so there may be some grammar errors. Feel free to tell me, or not, if you like.**

**Note 2: For all of you who are reading my other story Whispers To The Heart, it is still going, and I'm so sorry I haven't posted the next chapter, but I promise soon there would be a new chapter! Now you can read!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Period.**

**The Story Tells**

**Chapter One: Green Eyes.**

He wasn't expecting to found something so important that day. He was only on his way to attend a very important meeting, so naturally he had his mind set in another matter but when fate decides to mess with your own schedule in life there's really nothing you could do about it, but to accept it. And that's exactly what Sasuke did. After all, not every day love smacks you right in the face.

He was walking down the street, after parking his car somewhere close, he had his speech ready in his mind –after all Uchihas were well known for their ability to use language at their convenience, towards the chosen restaurant. This meeting was the final steep to close a very important acquisition for Uchiha Corporation. Although the deal was practically closed, he still had to attend the dinner. He only wanted to get it done and get it over with, but being an Uchiha he could not rush the process, so he went along with it.

After an hour later –thank Kami it didn't last longer— the dinner was over, the deal was closed, the contract had been signed (Uchiha Corp. was more powerful now), and Sasuke was free to go home and do whatever the hell he wanted (sleep was his first choice). So now he was walking –in a considerably less crowded street– to find his car, and go home. However, that was the instant fate decided to mess with him. That was when he saw them.

Green. Green eyes, in front of him. For a moment it was all he could think about, the sight of them clouded every other thought he had at the moment, home and sleep were thrown out the window the moment his black orbs made contact with those big green eyes.

Green eyes, in the heaven of a cold night – just now he realized it was cold outside, after looking the owner of those green eyes. He now could distinguish rosy cheeks, long lashes, tiny nose, long pink hair and... Lips, red lips. Crimson lips –natural colored, he decided after his assessment (stare) of them— that were speaking to him.

He did not hear her.

He was captivated. Captivated by this beautiful woman in front of him. This woman who was considerably shorter than him, her pink hair swaying in the autumnal breeze. This was what fate wanted to put in his life, this woman. Now he realized what he, unconsciously, had been looking for. Her. Of course all his revelations went unnoticed by her, who was still looking at him, waiting, for what? A reply maybe. After all she did say something; he was so transfixed in her that he missed the sound of her voice.

Suddenly he wanted to talk to her, to know her and every little thing about her, even the most inconsequential fact about her.

"How old are you?" He blurted out. Great now he sounded like a crazy man, no doubt she would think he was a crazy stalker.

Those green eyes looked at him with uncertainty. Probably wondering about this man mind health.

"23" she answered finally. Later he would find out that that day was her birthday. March 28th. "I'm Sakura by the way." she added at the end.

"Sasuke" he said, he wanted her to know him. He wanted to spend as much time as possibly with her.

His intellect quickly found an excuse to spend more time with her.

"Would you like to go for a coffee with me" he said, and rapidly added "as an apology for having collided with you". He assumed that that was what happened, between the two of them, so he could had a closer look to those green eyes.

Green eyes said to him _'I don't know you'_. He was certain of the message those big emeralds she claim were her eyes transmitted to him. After only meeting her for about five minutes at most, he could already read her eyes like an open book.

Uneasy she observed herself slightly in the store windows. However, fate was on his side it seemed, she said yes. And he led them to a small coffee house a few blocs from the restaurant he just exited.

_'What do I tell her now?'_ he thought. _'I don't know'_, was his automatic answer to himself. A light was turned on all of a sudden and he thought that this chance meeting between them was no accident.

He approached her, and with this new resolution within himself conversation flowed swiftly. And they got to know each other, and both liked what they saw.

And maybe, he realized, fate wasn't messing with him after all.

They chatted for a long time, and he asked her out. Right this time, she agreed. But her eyes, those green eyes, were uncertain, he could tell.

But the story tells that to meet him she returned, an afternoon full of people nearly at two pm. The story of them tells that to meet him she came, nervous and somewhat late checking her watch.

After that second encounter, they meet many other times, it was easy, breezy... just like covergirl, she told him once. And their relationship evolved, for three months they dated, met each other friends (only one in his case), families and places. To both of them it felt so natural, like this was the place were they belonged, together. And after living so long without it how could they go on like before anymore, it was impossible.

And now they were on a date. Where green eyes found themselves, within a few hours, tight to him slowly dancing to a popular song. When the dark atmosphere indicated to him, that the space between them was very large, and that he would suggest that the two spend that night together, why not?

The story tells that after that night they became inseparable, and time is going by so much slower than before or maybe it was his perception. After all, before there was no desire to just enjoy himself, to miss work (even though he seldom miss work), to go away for the weekend. And now all those motivations existed in his world. Because fate decided it was time for him to fine the one. Granted, he wasn't an unhappy person, he was just very monotone, his life consisted of work, his beloved family, spending time with his only friend, and work all over again. So yes, he was missing something alright, but never realized how much he was missing, until he saw those green eyes.

Green eyes that, according to the story, returned to meet him an afternoon full of people nearly at two pm. And also, according to the story she came to meet him, nervous and somewhat late checking her watch.

Fin

**So there you have it. There is a second part!**

**And for all those of you who read Whispers To The Heart, fear not! Because I'm finishing the next chapter, I just want it to be good, and I've been dealing with a tiny tiny block, but I'm back on my writing feet it seems xD So with that being said (wrote) I leave to celebrate the Indepence of my country, A WHOLE WEEK (hell yeah)! **

**Bye!**


End file.
